The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a typical communication system 10 comprises an information source 12, a transmitter 13, a communication channel 20, a receiver 27, and a destination 28. The transmitter 13 comprises a source encoder 14, a channel encoder 16, and a modulator 18. The receiver 27 comprises a demodulator 22, a channel decoder 24, and a source decoder 26.
The information source 12 may be an analog source such as a sensor that outputs information as continuous waveforms or a digital source such as a computer that outputs information in a digital form. The source encoder 14 converts the output of the information source 12 into a sequence of binary digits (bits) called an information sequence u. The channel encoder 16 converts the information sequence u into a discrete encoded sequence v called a codeword. The modulator 18 transforms the codeword into a waveform of duration T seconds that is suitable for transmission.
The waveform output by the modulator 18 is transmitted via the communication channel 20. Typical examples of the communication channel 20 are telephone lines, wireless communication channels, optical fiber cables, etc. Noise, such as electromagnetic interference, inter-channel crosstalk, etc., may corrupt the waveform.
The demodulator 22 receives the waveform. The demodulator 22 processes each waveform and generates a received sequence r that is either a discrete (quantized) or a continuous output. The channel decoder 24 converts the received sequence r into a binary sequence u′ called an estimated information sequence. The source decoder 26 converts u′ into an estimate of the output of the information source 12 and delivers the estimate to the destination 28. The estimate may be a faithful reproduction of the output of the information source 12 when u′ resembles u despite decoding errors that may be caused by the noise.
Communication systems use different modulation schemes to modulate and transmit data. For example, a radio frequency (RF) carrier may be modulated using techniques such as frequency modulation, phase modulation, etc. In wireline communication systems, a transmitted signal generally travels along a path in a transmission line between a transmitter and a receiver. In wireless communication systems, however, a transmitted signal may travel along multiple paths. This is because the transmitted signal may be reflected and deflected by objects such as buildings, towers, airplanes, cars, etc., before the transmitted signal reaches a receiver. Each path may be of different length. Thus, the receiver may receive multiple versions of the transmitted signal. The multiple versions may interfere with each other causing inter symbol interference (ISI). Thus, retrieving original data from the transmitted signal may be difficult.
To alleviate this problem, wireless communication systems often use a modulation scheme called orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). In OFDM, a wideband carrier signal is converted into a series of independent narrowband sub-carrier signals that are adjacent to each other in frequency domain. Data to be transmitted is split into multiple parallel data streams. Each data stream is modulated using a sub-carrier. A channel over which the modulated data is transmitted comprises a sum of the narrowband sub-carrier signals, which may overlap.
When each sub-carrier closely resembles a rectangular pulse, modulation can be easily performed by Inverse Discrete Fourier Transform (IDFT), which can be efficiently implemented as an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT). When IFFT is used, the spacing of sub-carriers in the frequency domain is such that when the receiver processes a received signal at a particular frequency, all other signals are nearly zero at that frequency, and ISI is avoided. This property is called orthogonality, and hence the modulation scheme is called orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).
Referring now to FIGS. 2A-2C, a wireless communication system 30 may comprise base stations BS1, BS2, and BS3 (collectively BS) and one or more mobile stations (MS). In FIG. 2A, one MS may communicate with up to three adjacent base stations. Each BS may transmit data that is modulated using an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing access (OFDMA) system. In FIG. 2B, each BS may comprise a processor 31, a medium access controller (MAC) 32, a physical layer (PHY) module 34, and an antenna 36. In FIG. 2C, each MS may comprise a processor 40, a medium access controller (MAC) 42, a physical layer (PHY) module 44, and an antenna 46. The PHY modules 34 and 44 may comprise radio frequency (RF) transceivers (not shown) that transmit and receive data via antennas 36 and 46, respectively. Each BS and MS may transmit and receive data while the MS moves relative to the BS.
Specifically, each BS may transmit data typically in three segments: SEG1, SEG2, and SEG3. The MS may move relative to each BS and may receive data from one or more base stations depending on the location of the MS relative to each BS. For example, the MS may receive data from SEG 3 of BS1, SEG 2 of BS2, and/or SEG 1 of BS3 when the MS is located as shown in FIG. 2A. Relative motion between MS and BS may cause Doppler shifts in signals received by the MS. Since systems using OFDMA are inherently sensitive to carrier frequency offsets (CFO), pilot tones are generally used for channel estimation refinement. For example, some of the sub-carriers may be designated as pilot tones for correcting residual frequency offset errors.
Additionally, the PHY module 34 of each BS typically adds a preamble to a data frame that is to be transmitted. Specifically, the PHY module 34 modulates and encodes the data frame comprising the preamble at a data rate specified by the MAC 34 and transmits the data frame. When the PHY module 44 of the MS receives the data frame, the PHY module 44 uses the preamble in the data frame to detect a beginning of packet transmission and to synchronize to a transmitter clock of the BS.
According to the I.E.E.E. standard 802.16e, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a first symbol in the data frame transmitted by the BS is a preamble symbol from a preamble sequence. The preamble sequence typically contains an identifier called IDcell, which is a cell ID of the BS, and segment information. The BS selects the preamble sequence based on the IDcell and the segment number of the BS. Each BS may select different preamble sequences. Additionally, each BS may select preamble sequences that are distinct among the segments of that BS. The BS modulates multiple sub-carriers with the selected preamble sequence. Thereafter, the BS performs IFFT, adds a cyclic prefix, and transmits a data frame. The MS uses the cyclic prefix to perform symbol timing and fractional carrier frequency synchronization.
When a receiver in the MS is turned on (i.e., when the MS is powered up), the MS may associate with an appropriate segment of a corresponding BS depending on the location of the MS. The MS may detect a preamble sequence in the data frame transmitted by the BS. Then the MS may perform frame synchronization and retrieve an IDcell and a segment number of the BS from the data frame.
Specifically, when the receiver in the MS is turned on, the MS initially performs symbol timing and carrier frequency synchronization before the MS can detect a preamble sequence. The MS may perforin these tasks using a cyclic prefix in the data frame. Thereafter, the MS determines whether a first symbol in the frame is a preamble symbol. If the first symbol is a preamble symbol, then the MS determines which preamble sequence is present in the frame. Once the MS determines the preamble sequence, the MS can associate with a corresponding segment of an appropriate BS.
Base stations and mobile stations may be configured to operate in WiMAX wireless networks. WiMAX is a standards-based technology enabling wireless broadband access as an alternative to wired broadband like cable and DSL. WiMAX provides fixed, nomadic, portable, and mobile wireless connectivity without the need for a direct line-of-sight with a base station. WiMAX technology may be incorporated in portable electronic devices including notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs). The WiMAX standards enumerated in “Stage 2 Verification And Validation Readiness Draft,” Release 1, dated Aug. 8, 2006 and “Stage 3 Verification And Validation Readiness Draft,” Release 1, dated Aug. 8, 2006 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Mobile WiMAX supports a full range of smart antenna technologies, including beamforming and spatial multiplexing, to enhance system performance. Mobile WiMAX supports adaptive switching between these options to maximize the benefit of smart antenna technologies under different channel conditions. Smart antenna technologies typically involve complex vector and matrix operations on signals due to multiple antennas. Typically, base stations may have at least two transmit antennas but may transmit preamble symbols via only one transmit antenna. Mobile stations may have at least two receive antennas and may receive signals via more than one receive antenna.